Keeping Together
by aridnie
Summary: Liz/Jonas one-shot. Jonas freaks in a department store. Is Liz going to hire the scariest person in the world alive to kill him? And the only thing that calms him down is the jewelry counter. No flames please. T for lang. Read and review. I heart you.


**A/N:** I like to write you guys these silly little author's notes that no one really reads because I simply think that sometimes a girl (or guy, just not in this case) needs to have imagined conversations with her readers, though I don't think I have any, and get a good laugh by herself while she writes these things, because I know, that I read author's notes just because I want someone out there to be reading mine. So I think that the purpose of this note was not for your entertainment, but sort of a shout-out to all those authors who write those darned A/N's and don't have lots of people reading them like I wish I did. So here's to you A/Ners, may we have a long friendship.

**DISCLAIMER: **I won! I won the lottery! And look! Pigs are flying! Finally! J.K. Rowling made Dramione canon! Yes! And I own Gallagher Girls! Wait, darn. I was just 'Punked!' by Ashton Kutcher. Hey, Ashton Kutcher's in my bedroom! Yeah, enjoy the story; I'm going to go rape Ashton Kutcher … who just magically disappeared, damn.

. .::.:.::. .

Keeping Together

I don't know why she couldn't just listen to me. I mean it wasn't the hardest advice in the world to follow. Just stay next to me. Simple. Easy. She could've held on to my jacket for all I cared. In fact, I wouldn't have minded. But no, she just likes to waddle up and away, not really caring, obviously, that she could get herself into serious trouble without protection. We weren't CoveOps trained for heaven's sake, and only CoveOp trained spies knew the inner workings of these things. We weren't supposed to be here without someone protecting us, and she just simply decided that she wanted to go, and no, she was not waiting for a highly trained professional to make sure that we weren't murdered mid-step. Heck, Macey would've been better than meandering around alone in a place like this. She would've been better than standing unprotected in the middle of a department store, having no idea where your insanely intelligent, but ridiculously stupid, eighteen-year-old girlfriend was.

I am screwed.

"Okay, don't panic Jonas. Seriously, it's all going to be perfectly fine." Her voice did not soothe me. And I think everyone in the room over the phone could totally tell how much a hard British tone just didn't help me calm down, and I think everyone sort of understood why. I mean when's the last time your extremely clumsy, extremely forgetful girlfriend got separated from you in a three-story store? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I now listened as Cammie and Zach (recently split-up, Zach had once again f'ed things up royally, as Grant would say) tried to tell me how to breathe and sit down on the nearest bench, and how Macey was already on her way the Lord & Taylor's, and honestly "who could find herself around a department store better than Macey?" This however did start to make me feel better, and I quickly calmed down as I sat next to a jewelry counter and stared at the diamonds and gold glitter around the edges of the silver frame that held the case together.

God Jonas, I berated myself, as my phone vibrated at the constant jibes Cammie and Zach were sending to each other over the phone, you're screwed. You told her you'd take her to the store, before the two of you accompanied our five totally suicidal best friends on a mission, as we worked behind the scenes in a hotel room. You promised her that she could buy whatever her pretty little eyes fell on, and you can't even keep your own eyes on her. She told you that she thought that jacket look warm and cozy for Moscow, and you were listening to her. You really were, weren't you, when she said that she'd be right back. You didn't even hear her say where, because you were too focused on the stupid jewelry counter, and that obnoxious diamond ring on display. Now, she probably lost somewhere in the store, because by the time you realized she was missing and made your way back to the stupid West Face, or whatever, display she wasn't there. And, you want to know what's even better? Her phone's dead. So you've officially lost her girlfriend in a department store, and you had to call your friends to find her. You were a spy, bad spy things can happen at ay time, you need to be more alert, more attentive next time, if there is a next time. Oh no, she'll never forgive me for not paying attention to her in the store. And then her pretty little face will never look at yours again …

"You're such a wimp Jonas."

I looked up. Macey stood there, rolling her eyes, looking like the Queen of Sheba; well at least she looked like she could be.

"Did you find her?" I asked weakly. She was going to kill me. I hadn't paid attention to her, and she complains, all the time, how Zach never pays any attention to Cammie, and that's why he always gets himself in the messes he's in.

"Of course not, I just got here." I felt like banging my head on the glass. She's going to murder me in my sleep. And I'm afraid of Bex. I mean have you seen her? She could break my arm just because I looked at her funny, and when Liz tells her how I've totally ignored her the whole day because I was considering secret things that she's not allowed to know about yet, my _spy_ girlfriend is going to get her freakishly beast best friend and have her kill me in the middle of the nite because I didn't pay attention. I'm doomed.

"Jonas!"

I looked up at her and Liz smiled at me.

"Gosh you're so silly sometimes, I told you I was going to go look at some sweaters for Cammie and I for the trip. And then you go and freak, because you were off in la-la land. So silly." She laughed. And I let out a big breath that I certainly did not know that I'd been holding.

We walked away from the jewelry counter so I could buy her some frozen yogurt, while Macey prattled on about all of the outfits she'd ordered for our Russia trip. Liz smiled at nodded, adding something here or there about the culture, or how the Russians dressed in the 1700's, and I thought I'd heard her say something about the roads and the approximate number of people who drive their cars on the road that leads through the center of Moscow. I smiled at the top of her head and looked back at the diamond ring in the glass case I'd admired before and after Liz had gotten lost. Yeah we didn't actually stick together completely, but we'd found each other in the end no matter what. And you know what? I was okay with not keeping together the whole time. I just needed her back safe in the end.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N:** That was horrendous. Simply ghastly. And I'm so sorry I put you through that. The ending was horrid and I'm sure the whole thing was off. But I'm posting this because I want to thank two people, **heart4ever** and **Tbonechick2011** for being the only reviewers so far on my latest Bex/Grant piece, Focused. I really hope you guys go check it out, because I like that one a whole lot more than this terrible stuff. But as normal, thank you to the readers who end up reading this and I hope you enjoyed.

Announcement: on my profile I have a poll going on what the next three Gallagher Girls fics you'd like me to post up. I've got nine running ideas, three for each of the canon pairings. In addition to the poll, if you review any of my stories with an idea attached to it, canon and non-canon pairing alike, I'll do the story for you, with, as long as there are no objections, a dedication to you in pretty much every part of the story ('cept the actual story of course). So please go and vote on my profile!

Yeah, you thought I wasn't going to didn't you? Well too bad. Here I am, back again with the BRING HOME THE GREEN BUTTON campaign, and if you want to bring back that adorable thing at the bottom of the screen, then push the ugly, boring one, and tell me your rage! So yeah, can you push the button for me?

As always, I heart you!

xx


End file.
